Comme des enfants
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: Trente-huit ans, ça n'est pas seize ans. C'est ce que dit la lettre.


Coucou !  
Je me suis rappelé un tout petit **OS** qui traînait dans mon ordi, et comme je m'ennuyais, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas le poster ? Non, c'est pas comme si j'avais toujours pas fait mes fiches de français, aucune idée de quoi parlez-vous madame ?  
Oui, c'est un OS sur une ado de seize ans qui croit mieux savoir que son père, une rébellion d'ado de seize ans, prétentieuse, capricieuse, stupide et fière comme toutes les ados de seize ans peuvent l'être. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle a seize ans malgré tout.

**Disclaimer : **l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à** LEVEL-5 INC  
Note inutile : **le titre n'a rien à voir avec la chanson pourtant éponyme.

* * *

Papa. Mon cher papa.  
Ta fille à seize ans à présent, elle se sent pousser des ailes. Tu te rappelles, tout ce que tu faisais à seize ans ? Les bêtises, les filles, les parents... Eh bien je suis pareille. Moi aussi, un jour, j'ai eu seize ans. Moi aussi, un jour, j'aurai trente-huit ans. Tu ne voudrais pas que dans le gouffre noir de ces vingt-deux années on y trouve des regrets ? Moi, en tout cas, je ne veux pas. C'est pour cela que je m'efforce de vivre pour combler ces futurs regrets, quoi que tu veuilles, quoi que tu penses. Car après tout, c'est ma vie et non la tienne. Tu as déjà vécu tes seize ans, hors de question de te prêter les miens !  
Alors, je les garde égoïstement. Je les garde, en faisant ce que je veux faire. Je les garde, en m'enfuyant avec. Désolée, mais ils sont à moi, tu ne me les voleras pas. Peu importe combien tu insistes, tu ne les auras pas.  
Que crois-tu qu'ils soient, tous ces dîners mondains, ces leçons inutiles, ces relations futiles ? Je l'ai compris, tu sais. Tu voulais... Tu voulais diriger mes seize ans, me faire vivre comme tu l'entends ? Eh bien non, je refuse.  
Je suis une fille tout sauf féminine, qui aime taper dans le ballon, plus proche des garçons. Je suis une fille un peu stupide, imbécile heureuse, tous tes livres ne me rentrent pas dans la tête. Je suis une fille audacieuse, maladroite, écorchée, à la peau abîmée. Je suis une fille parfaitement imparfaite, incomplète, qui ne reflète l'image de personne sauf d'elle-même. Je suis une fille, je suis cette fille, je suis moi. Et je suis ta fille, peu importe ce que tu en penses, ce que tu désires. Tu ne me changeras pas, parce que je suis heureuse comme je suis, et je ne veux pas changer, abandonner celle que j'ai été.  
Alors, puisque tu me forces à évoluer dans ton sens contre mon gré, puisque tu tiens tant à me voler mes seize ans, je m'enfuis. Je suis désolée de te faire pleurer, de te faire réaliser, mais si en m'échappant je peux rester moi-même, alors je claque la porte et te laisse pour un moment, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ne plus avoir seize ans. Je pars retrouver mes amis, qui m'aiment telle que je suis. A qui je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer la raison de mon départ précipité. Car, cet envol tient à quelques personnes. Que j'aime plus que tout au monde, mes amis, mes alliés. Ils m'ont permis de réaliser qui je voulais être, et comment l'être, et si je dois en passer par là, alors... j'espère que tu me comprendras. Papa, je t'aime, mais je les aime encore plus fort.  
Je sais que tu as peur que je souffre. Moi aussi, à vrai dire. Mais tu m'as tenue trop longtemps écartée du danger pour que je continue à l'éviter. Je veux me graver beaucoup de souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, tant que je sais quelle direction prendre. Je t'aime, papa, et je reviendrai lorsque j'aurai plus de souvenirs qu'à savoir quoi en faire. Et je les partagerai avec toi. Tu seras toi, je serai moi. Au revoir, papa. 

Dans la chambre aux rideaux tirés, un mince rai de lumière filtre sur le visage de l'homme fatigué. Le politique le plus puissant du Japon relit la lettre de sa fille, sa petite fille, qu'il n'a pas vu grandir. C'est vrai, elle a seize ans, déjà. Et lui qui pensait lui donner une éducation rêvée. Caprice d'adolescent ou conséquence du temps ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il aurait dû lui parler, comprendre qui elle était. Au lieu de ça, il l'a emprisonnée sans même réaliser. Quel piètre père il fait !  
Des larmes âgées roulent un instant sur ses joues. Il s'allonge sur le lit à couverture bleue, la tête dans l'oreiller, et murmure doucement, comme cherchant la signification de ces mots :  
"Seize ans..."  
Quand il aura réellement trente-huit ans, elle reviendra.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment où être allée avec cet OS, mais je l'aime bien. Et ça me ferait très plaisir que vous le compreniez aussi ^^


End file.
